Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flow-type reactor and a flow-type synthesis method using high-energy beam irradiation.
Description of the Related Art
In conventional photochemical reactions, since irradiant energy such as ultraviolet light does not have sufficient transmission or intensity, the required reaction time is long, such as several minutes to several hours or longer. Therefore, the reactions need to be batch reactions. However, in the batch reactions, the product after each reaction needs to be taken out in order to proceed with the next batch reaction, which results in an increase in processing time, manual labor and manufacturing cost. In addition, batch reactions are more expensive and make it difficult to achieve high productivity. Compared with batch reactions, flow-type reactions do not require the step of taking out the product after each reaction. Therefore, flow-type reactions provide economic benefits and higher productivity, and are suitable for mass production. However, as described above, the required reaction time for the conventional photochemical reactions is too long to be implemented by the flow-type reactions. Moreover, uniformity of the conventional photochemical reactions may be poor, and does not facilitate controlling the properties of materials (e.g., particle size).
In this regard, the present disclosure combines a convection-free effect and a high-energy beam with the flow-type reactions to overcome the problems of the prior art, i.e. that the reactions can only occurs as batch reactions and the uniformity of the reactions may be poor.